Melanie Walker
Melanie June Walker is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She possesses the abilities of Body Temperature Manipulation and Ability Positivity. She will manifest Amnesia and Plasticity Induction in future. She is 26 years old. She lives in an unnamed town in New York state. Appearance Melanie is slightly youthful looking for her age, with an exceptionally slim figure. Her skin is pale, which is further emphasised by the heavy eye makeup she surrounds her dark eyes with, the black colour she dyes her hair, and the style and colour clothes she tends to wear. She tends to dress in feminine cuts but mainly in black or white. Personality Melanie is generally undecisive, and will change her mind regularly about anything and everything. Her moods and opinions tend to change as easily. She is a happy person, naturally, but tries to hide this, now believing it to be childish. Abilities ]]Melanie's first ability is Body Temperature Manipulation. Originally, she was only using it subconsciously to optimise her own body temperature, giving herself resistance to coldness and heat, and actually making her unable to perceive temperature changes. She has recently identified the ability and began learning to control it. She is now able to consciously change her own temperature and stop the reflexive use when she chooses. She is also capable of using it on others. She can use it offensively to overheat her victims, and can also give others the same protection against temperature as she gives herself. However, she is not and will never be able to protect fully against the effects of temperature, such as burns; she can only prevent their perception. ]]Her second ability is Ability Positivity. Melanie is able to augment the abilities of others, and can also augment her own abilities too. The augmentation will never lead to a loss of control. The ability can increase the level of control and skill a person has with his or her abilities, and it can cause earlier manifestation. It can also increase a person's understanding of his or her abilities. However, it cannot give a person any ability he or she would not possess naturally. Additionally, it is also possible that the ability could make negation more difficult, and it could potentially facilitate the return of an ability which had been stolen or deleted. interrogation failing]]Her third ability will be Amnesia. Using this ability, Melanie will be able to select any information and discard it from her mind. This can leave her having lost important information, memories or knowledge that she picked up earlier in her life. The ability can be used to avoid telepathic information gathering, as she can even decide to erase any thoughts she might want to hide, so quickly that they'd be lost before they could be read or noticed. Also, she could even erase all of her memories and have no recollection of the past, in order to start her life over afresh. The information removed is lost unless it is restored by using various memory-altering abilities or other means, such as using memory manipulation, memory restoration, full healing or reversal. There is no way to restore the memories herself, without aid from another ability. Her fourth ability will be Plasticity Induction. This ability can induce plasticity in oneself and others. When used on another person, it requires physical contact. The effect resembles the ability of plasticity. It makes the body become flexible and elastic. This enables a person to bend, stretch and twist his or her body, altering form but not actual appearance. The person is never harmed by using this plasticity and can always revert easily to his or her natural form. Family & Relationships *Mother - Katherine Walker *Father - Richard Walker *Sister - Salena Walker History Melanie grew up in Chicago, but now lives in upstate New York. She recently stayed with a friend in New York city for a few months. During this time, she passed Caryn Whitcombe in the street, and Caryn accidentally borrowed her ability of body temperature manipulation. Because of this, Caryn unknowingly prevented her hand from burning on hot metal whilst at work and betrayed herself as an evolved human, before encountering Melanie again and returning the ability. A month later, when Caryn asked Sasha Houston for guidance in saving Jake Cassidy and changing the future, she was told to find Melanie. When she contacted her, Melanie was sceptical at first, until Caryn pointed out an unnoticed burn on her arm and showed her ability by using her tears to heal it. She then manifested ability positivity and used it to advance and understand both of her abilities. Realising that they could now save Jake, Caryn asked her to firstly cause Cole Jackson to manifest his chronokinesis prematurely, and after they'd travelled backwards in time to the day Jake was killed, she asked her to strengthen her healing tears until she could revive him. They were successful. On the same day, Melanie also caused Jake and Caryn to both manifest their remaining abilities prematurely, but she is currently unaware of this. Future & Future Self Little is known of Melanie's future. She has never been shown or mentioned in any future scenes, and none of the other characters had met her in the original timeline. It is likely that she was killed shortly after the existence of abilities was exposed. Etymology Melanie is a Greek name which means "black, dark". This refers to her dark hair and eyes, and to the colour of clothing she usually chooses to wear. Her middle name of June is English, and simply refers to the summer month. Her surname is English, and may either refer to a fuller or an officer whose duty consisted of walking or inspecting a certain space of forest ground. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.